My Blue Sky
by Lavy Andria
Summary: Aku berdoa yang terbaik untukmu dari sini, langit biru ku tercinta/Shonen-ai/Boys Love, OOC, AU, Kesalahan ketik/Typo s , Ditulis dengan sudut pandang Elizabeth Middleford/Ficlet sederhana untuk orang yang berulang tahun tanggal 16 dan 17 kemarin. Lof U


Selamat tinggal, langit biru ku. Aku yakin, kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan bersama pria itu. Aku berdoa yang terbaik untukmu dari sini. Katakan padaku jika pria itu menyakitimu. Aku akan menghajarnya. Lalu... Jika pria itu meninggalkanmu, kembalilah padaku. Karena aku akan selalu menjadi rumahmu. Langit ku, langit biru ku...

**Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler © ****Yana Toboso**

**My Blue Sky**

Ditulis oleh:

Lhavyhyna Andria

**Shonen-ai/**_**Boys Love**_**, **_**Out Of Character, Alternative Universe**_**, Kesalahan ketik/Typo(s), Ditulis dengan sudut pandang Elizabeth Middleford**

_Sebuah ficlet untuk seseorang teman yang sedang berulang tahun tanggal 16 dan 17 September kemarin dan untuk kalian semua yang sudah dengan rela melepas orang yang kalian cintai agar mereka dapat meraih kebahagiaan mereka._

Langit biru berganti warna. Hamparan luas di atas kami perlahan menguning. Senja telah tiba. Lambang perpisahan telah datang. Begitu juga aku yang sebentar lagi harus rela melepas langit biru ku agar dapat menemukan kebahagiaannya walau itu bukan denganku.

Sebagian diriku senang. Karena akhirnya langit ku mau jujur tentang perasaannya. Kalau dia tak pernah mencintaiku. Kalau dia tidak akan bisa mencintaiku. Jika dia tak bisa dan tak mau dipaksa untuk bersama seseorang yang tak dicintainya. Sebenarnya, bukti dia tak mencintaiku sangat nyata. Kau tahu? Dari awal dia sama sekali tidak pernah memanggilku 'Lizzy'. Berapa kalipun aku meminta.

Namun sebagian dari diriku merasa marah, sedih, kecewa, dan entah perasaan apa lagi yang ada di dalam diriku saat ini. Hatiku hancur bagai ditusuk beribu pisau. Sedangkan jantung ini terasa membeku. Dunia berhenti berputar. Tanpa sadar, air mata ini mengalir. Begitu derasnya sampai aku tak kuasa menghapusnya dengan modal lengan baju.

Sebuah sapu tangan terulur tulus. Pemiliknya menyunggingkan senyum. Wajahnya sangat tampan dengan kulit yang putih pucat. Matanya sewarna langit saat ini. Mahkotanya sekelam malam yang akan segera tiba. Dia berujar padaku, "_Lady _Elizabeth," jeda di ucapannya, "akan lebih baik jika Anda menghapusnya dengan ini saja."

Ragu, tanganku meraih sapu tangan hitam dengan garis-garis putih di beberapa bagiannya. Di pojok kanan bawah, terdapat sulaman bertuliskan nama pemuda di depanku ini, "Te-terima kasih, Michaelis."

" Elizabeth, aku tidak bisa membohongi kamu dan diriku sendiri lebih dari ini. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu selama ini. Aku tak dapat meneruskannya. Carilah orang lain." Bibir itu bergerak mengucapkan semuanya tanpa sedikitpun nada sedih atau bergetar dalam kata-katanya. Sangat langsung ke inti masalah.

Tidak! Berbohonglah asal kau ada di sisiku! Berdustalah asal kau tetap milikku! Aku memang egois dan aku tidak peduli hal itu. Ciel, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu! Aku tidak mau langit biru di duniaku menguning dan lama kelamaan menjadi gelap. Ciel, bahkan untuk bernafas pun aku butuh dirimu di sisiku! Aku mohon, Ciel! Jangan tinggalkan aku!

Ingin kuucapkan semua itu. Tapi bukan itu yang keluar dari mulut ini, "... Jadi, kita sampai di sini saja?" nada kecewa, sedih, dan takut ditinggalkan pasti kentara sekali di ucapan ku. Aku malu. Namun, apa dayaku? Ini sudah di luar kendali diriku. Yang jelas, aku harus jadi gadis yang tegar setelah ini!

Kelereng paling indah seumur hidupku tertutup tirai putih susu. Pemiliknya menghela nafas. Tak lama, kelereng _cerulean _itu terlihat lagi. Indah, sangat indah. "Elizabeth, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan semua sandiwara dan kebohongan ini. Aku takut menorehkan luka pada diriku karena berbohong pada diri sendiri. M-ma-maaf."

Maaf? Apa baru saja aku mendengar kata maaf dari Ciel Phantomhive? Sebegitukah pemuda bermata unik ini bisa mengubahmu, Ciel? Harusnya kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu!

"O-oh... _Okay, then_. _Fine_. Jadi, kita teman sekarang?" ku ulurkan tangan kananku pada pemuda bersurai kelabu mantan kekasihku.

Dia—langitku—tersenyum sangat tipis. Asal kau tahu, Ciel. Aku begitu ingin kau tersenyum padaku. Tipis pun tak masalah. Yang penting kau tersenyum padaku dan untukku. Tetapi, itu bukan berarti aku menginginkan kau tersenyum seperti itu saat kita berpisah!

Dan tangan pucat milik pemuda pemilik kelereng langit pagi yang cerah menjabat tanganku. Tanpa kata. Khas Ciel. Aku menunduk. Tak mau menangis lagi di depan mereka.

Bukan jabatan tangan yang aku inginkan diperpisahan kita, Ciel. Setidaknya, peluk aku. Biarkan aku memiliki kenangan manis tentang perpisahan kita. Biarkan aku memiliki obat bagi rasa sakit yang menghujam hatiku bertubi-tubi.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Percayalah padaku kalau ada orang yang lebih baik dari aku ini—" perkataan Ciel disambung oleh kekasih barunya, laki-laki dengan mata lembayung senja. "Orang yang akan mencintaimu apa adanya. Orang yang akan melindungimu dengan nyawanya. Dan, orang yang akan mengerti apa yang dirimu inginkan. Yang matanya dapat memantulkan dirimu sebenarnya. Sifat baikmu, sifat burukmu, serta apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya. Percayalah pada kami."

Dia, laki-laki itu yang mengatakannya?

Ini hanya halusinasi atau—

—ini sungguhan?

Jika ini sungguhan maka, aku mulai mengerti mengapa kau begitu mencintainya. Dia orang yang sabar dan baik hati. Laki-laki sopan dan _gentleman_. Apalagi, fisiknya nyaris sempurna. Kulit pucatnya, rambut hitamnya, semuanya serasi dengan mata _wine red _miliknya yang unik.

Michaelis itu...

Ku hapus air mataku dengan sapu tangan milik kekasih baru langit biruku, "Pasti! Kalian juga ya. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Sering-sering main ke rumah lho. Nanti _Mother _kangen pada kalian kalau kalian tidak sering ke rumah. Tahu kan, bagaimana repotnya kalau _Mother _sudah punya keinginan?"

"Pasti. Saya dan Ciel akan sering-sering main ke rumah _Lady _Elizabeth. Anda dan Nyonya Middeford tidak perlu khawatir." Lagi-lagi Sebastian yang menjawab. Sedangkan Ciel hanya berdiri dengan pose tidak sabar beberapa langkah lebih jauh dari Sebastian. Ciel sudah kembali normal. Arogan. Tidak sabaran.

Tapi, itulah yang membuatku menyukai pemilik rambut kelabu ini.

"Ayo, Sebastian! Nanti toko bukunya keburu tutup! Buku itu buku penting, kau tahu?" Ciel berteriak pada Sebastian dengan tidak sabarnya. Kaki kanannya dia ketuk-ketukkan ke aspal yang hitam.

Sebastian hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Pasti isi pikirannya tidak jauh-jauh dari 'Menghadapi orang yang satu ini harus punya kesabaran ekstra, Sebastian. Sabar, sabar.' Selesai bergeleng-geleng ria, fokus merah anggurnya kembali berbalik ke arahku. "Kami permisi, _Young Lady _Elizabeth. Maafkan ketidak sopanan Ciel." Sebastian mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan raut menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tolong jaga Ciel ya... Sebastian." Aku mengatakannya dengan senyum. Persetan jika lengkungan di wajahku ini jelek. Yang penting, aku mencoba tersenyum pada orang ini. Orang yang sangat penting bagi langit biru ku. Ku? Mungkin aku harus terbiasa untuk memanggilnya 'langit biru' saja. Tanpa tambahan ku.

"Pasti." Dengan mantap, dia mengucapkan satu kata yang mengguratkan persetujuan. Kemudian, dia berbalik. Berlari kecil menyusul Ciel yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

Samar, aku dengar adu mulut terjadi di antara mereka. Sepertinya, tentang Sebastian yang memuji Ciel karena berhasil mengatakan maaf. Namun, Ciel malah menganggap itu sebagai olokan dari Sebastian. Dan, adu mulut terjadi di antara pasangan serasi itu. Ah, hubungan yang manis.

Senja, matahari terbenam, langit yang menguning. Semua itu bukan perlambang perpisahan. Tapi 'sampai jumpa esok hari'. Bukan begitu, hei kalian yang di sana?

Selamat tinggal, langit biru ku. Aku yakin, kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan bersama pria itu. Aku berdoa yang terbaik untukmu dari sini. Katakan padaku jika pria itu menyakitimu. Aku akan menghajarnya. Lalu... Jika pria itu meninggalkanmu, kembalilah padaku. Karena aku akan selalu menjadi rumahmu. Langit ku, langit biru ku...

**Tamat**

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk seorang teman yang sedang sakit -coretHaticoret- sekaligus berulang tahun (16/9 dan 17/9) dan untuk kalian semua yang pernah merasakan suka dukanya berkorban demi orang yang dicintai. Semoga ini menghibur kalian. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan dari para senior sekalian. Mungkin juga ada yang berbaik hati memeriksa typo(s) dan memberi tahu bagaimana seharusnya cara menulis yang benar? Sampai kan lewat _Private Message _atau kotak _review_, ya_. _Terima kasih.

_Dengan senyum,_

**Lhavyhyna Andria **

(Ditulis pada 15-18 September 2011, di Jawa Tengah, Indonesia)


End file.
